Forum:Adding links to references - ideas
It would be very useful to have some linking of references to the actual papers, so here are my suggestions: Would it be useful to have a separate wiki page (outside the IPCC document) that lists all papers that this IPCC AR5 references, and would contain all the external lnks to the papers (if possible)? The reason for making this separate from the IPCC AR5 references is to make maintaining the external links easier (ie one single place to keep updated.), and other future IPCC documents can also reference it. When the text makes a reference, it should link to the "External References" page I describe above, where there will be an external link to the actual paper. It also makes it easy to search for all occurrences of a reference as the text (I don't know for sure) may use varying wordings. The text reference should not be an underlined hyperlink (which would visually be too intrusive), but appended with a separate unobtrusive link symbol. Thoughts/ideas? : I see it a little differently, but as this is a community project, we can discuss the choice of options. At the moment, that main steps are reproducing, in wiki format, the 5th assessment. At some time, perhaps after that is done, or perhaps earlier, there will be contributors who wish to change the words, reflecting what we believe is reality. We have to decide whether there is value in identify words contributed by project members from words in the original report. Of course, because each section contain a link to the ordinal document, it is possible to identify the differences , but that process is tedious (requires opening an Acrobat file, and then doing a compare). There may be value in identifying a way to keep track of what is original and what is changed. How we do that may depend on whether we anticipate a virtually total rewrite, or relatively minor changes (in word count, not necessarily conclusions). I do not have a good sense of which of those two is likely. : However, I see that discussion as separate from the discussion of internal linking, and linking to references. First, virtually all the references mentioned in the report are included in the Reference sections at the end of each chapter, so I do not see the need for a external list. That said, the list of references is simply a list, it wasn't set up to make it automatic to do internal linking of references. : The list of references, as copied in from the original document did not have online links. Some have been added in places, and I have done all I could find for Chapter 4. When other chapters are done, we should have online links to virtually all references. : When it comes to linking the text to the references, I have started the process. I am adding a footnote, which should be unobtrusive, and then copying the reference from the Reference list to the Notes section, after due conversion into Wikiformat. : I am also hyperlinking to other chapters to the extent they are created. : I've started the process in 151.2.1 Setting the Stage for the Assessment (complete?) and 151.2.2 Key Concepts in Climate Science (just started) : Please look to see if this accomplishes what you want to accomplish.Yellow Pig (talk) 17:39, May 22, 2014 (UTC)